


Sexual Revolution

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Miles has a harem, Miles has a magic penis, Multi, Romance, They're all banging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has alwasy wanted three things from life: Power, wealth and unlimited sex.  He's about to have it all if everyone just follows his plan. (Basically Miles has a harem)</p><p>Rating will go up as the story continues</p><p>(This story is NOT CRACK.  THERE IS ACTUAL PLOT INSIDE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts), [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts), [Castiloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiloki/gifts), [hithelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/gifts), [eyesoflauramars (Andromede)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromede/gifts), [LeesyWeezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyWeezy/gifts).



> This came about becuase Miles appears to have a magic penis on the show. And I kept wanting to give him a harem. This will have actual plot and lots of sex. Everyone will pretty much be doing everyone. Let me know what your favorite ship is and I'll make sure it's in here.

There were a lot of nights Charlie would remember for the rest of her life. The night Danny was born, the night the lights went out, the night they left Philly and tonight. The night they were finally being called back home.

Her father had made sure the drapes were closed and no one was going to come looking for them before he gathered everyone close. "Tomorrow's the day," he declared.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Certain," Ben nodded. "I just got word while I was out today. The Militia will be in tomorrow." He looked at his children. "The two of you are going to meet them in the woods outside of the village."

"How will we know it's them?" Danny asked.

Ben disappeared into his room for a moment before returning with a silver pendant. There was stone set in it that looked like fire captured in jewel form. "This is a dragon's breath opal," he explained. "The man who you're supposed to meet, Tom Neville? He'll be wearing one of these. All of the family carries them. It's how we recognize each other."

"We'll have ours soon," Charlie grinned.

"Soon enough," Ben nodded, smiling at her fondly. "But that's not important at the moment. What we need to discuss is the plan."

"What is the plan?" Danny wondered.

"You and I will be going straight to Philly. Charlie and Maggie have to go get Miles."

Charlie frowned at her father. "Did he really leave Philly?"

"Four years ago," Maggie nodded. "It's all a part of his master plan."

"Does anyone actually know what that is?" Danny sighed.

"Only Miles knows the full plan," Ben admitted. "Him and Bass. But we each have our part to play. And if we do it well, the rewards will be great."

"So what do we do?" Charlie demanded.

Ben smiled at the excited fervor in her eyes. "Tomorrow you and Danny will go out to the woods early. There you'll meet Tom Neville. He'll give you more details on the plan. Remember, you have to act like you hate the militia. People need to believe we are with the rebels."

"Are you sure we can sell this?" Danny asked doubtfully.

"I think you two can do anything you put your minds to," Ben replied with a warm smile. "But right now you need to sleep. Maggie and I will finish planning."

"But dad—"

Ben stopped her mid whine. "No buts Charlie. I meant it when I said you need to head out early. Very early. Because this is going to happen very fast. So you both need your rest."

Charlie grumbled but grabbed Danny's hand and led him upstairs while her father and Maggie planned. She didn't' know how anyone expected her to actually sleep tonight. She was far too excited about being able to go back to Philly after being gone for nearly eight years now. Charlie spent most of the night wondering what the rest of The Family looked like now and how they would react to Charlie and Danny coming home.

Danny was the one who woke her as dawn started creeping over the horizon. "Sleep much?" he asked.

"Barely," she replied. "You?"

"About an hour or two. Doesn't matter anyway. It's time to get moving."

Charlie rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. "Are you excited?"

"Of course," Danny grinned. "It's been ages since we've been home. Do you think Jason and Mason remember us?'

Charlie grinned as she fastened her pants. Jason Neville and Mason Monroe had been their closest companions growing up. There were the members of Jeremy's Baker's Dozen too but they hadn't really been included in the games the other four had played. Maybe because they weren't actually part of The Family. "I bet they remember us," she said. "I wonder how different they look now."

"And their parents too. I wonder if Emma or Julia will be around."

"Probably not," Charlie sighed as she reached for her shirt. "Miles wouldn't' let Emma leave Philly and Julia is more useful there." Charlie had fond memories of both women as everyone took a turn with child duty in The Family. She remembered Julia being a very elegant lady and was sure she remained the same. Emma had been a second mother to everyone. Even the grownups.

"Shame. I miss them." Danny smiled at her. "At least you get to see Miles again."

"It's going to be cool," Charlie agreed. "But you'll see him too."

"Not as soon as you."

Charlie grabbed her crossbow. "No one is going to see him if we don't get out now."

The siblings trekked out into the woods bordering their home. They paused at an abandoned RV for Charlie to collect some postcards before continuing their search for the militia. A deep voice rang out behind them. "Two young folks like you shouldn't' be out alone. It's dangerous."

They turned to see a familiar face from their childhood. Danny made a move forward but Charlie stopped him with a hand to his chest. They had to be sure. Dad said there were all sorts of traitors and untrustworthy people in the Republic right now. Part of this mission was to root those people out. "Can we help you?" she asked politely.

"Charlie, I'm wounded," the man said with a smile. "But you are a very smart girl. Something that hasn't changed, I should add." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring with the same stone as her father's pendant. "Do I also have to tell you about your ninth birthday or do you believe me now?" he teased.

Charlie grinned. "Sorry, Tom. Had to be sure."

"Nothing wrong with security," Tom agreed. "Now come over here. I haven't seen you two in nearly six years."

The two hurried to hug him tight. "It's great to see you," Charlie said.

"We've missed you," Danny added.

They stood back for inspection. "You two have grown so much," Tom said, looking them over. "You certainly do take after your mother."

Both siblings dropped their eyes. "How is she?" Danny asked warily.

"She's living in Philly."

They all knew what that answer meant. Charlie quickly changed the topic. "What's the plan? How are we getting back to the Republic?"

"Danny will be coming with me and my team," Tom replied. "You and Maggie will be leaving on your own. The plan is very simple. You and Danny will return to town and you'll have some sort of argument with your father. Doesn't matter what it's about; just be sure make some noise. You storm off while I head in with my team. Your father will be shot but don't worry. He'll be safe."

"Getting shot doesn't sound very safe," Danny said.

"He won't really be shot," Tom soothed. "My men are all firing blanks. Maggie has given him packets that will spurt blood when broken. She'll also be giving him herbs that will make him appear to be dead. At that point, we're going to capture you, Danny. Don't struggle too much but make it look real."

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"You're going to return to the village after we leave," Tom replied. "You'll do the whole 'I'm sorry, don't die' thing with your father and then you and Maggie will set out find Miles in hopes of bringing Danny home. Miles will take care of you after that point."

Danny frowned. "But what about Dad?"

"We'll pick him up under cover of darkness," Tom explained. "Don't worry. This has been planned out to the last detail. You two just play your parts correctly and everything will work out fine." Charlie bit her lip and Tom gave her an encouraging smile. "You can do this. Both of you. It's not going to be as hard as you think."

"Then I guess we better get into town so we can get this show on the road," Charlie stated, squaring her shoulders.

"It's all going to be fine," Tom promised as he hugged them both once more. "Just remember your roles."

Charlie took Danny's hand once more and they headed back towards Sylvania Estates. "Nervous?" Danny asked.

"Not really. Dad and I fight all the time. How hard can this be?"

Danny smiled at her. "You know this means we won't see each other for months right?'

"Yeah, but you'll be in good hands. It'll all be okay."

Danny began to start faking an asthma attack and Charlie hurried him inside. They went through the motions of caring for him while Charlie explained what had happened in the woods. Dad and Danny both hugged her tightly before Dad started to give her a lecture on being more careful with Danny. Charlie made the appropriate arguments and stormed off like she was supposed to.

She knew that the gun shot was coming but she was still frightened when she heard it. There was always the chance that something could go wrong. Charlie ran for the village and nearly wanted to throw up when she looked down her father. Maggie was next to her, whispering that everything had gone just fine and Dad was going to be alright. Charlie hadn't expected the blood to look so real. She held her father as he 'died' and then made her way into the house. "I wish we could slow down for a minute," Charlie sighed as she gathered her things.

"We can't, you're supposed to be looking for Miles," Maggie reminded her.

"I know." Charlie paused and looked at Maggie. "He's going to be okay right?"

Maggie gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't' worry. Everything happened exactly as it was supposed to. Tonight the Militia will return and get him while everyone is asleep. We'll all be home in Philly soon."

Charlie gave her a quick hug before remembering that they were supposed to be against each other right now. She marched out with anger on her face and sassy remark on her lips. Maggie followed behind as though she had heard none of it. Charlie was worried when Aaron started following them and she tried to warn him off. But he kept coming. Maggie made no move to stop him so Charlie allowed it. But she huddled next to Maggie after Aaron fell asleep next to the fire that night. "Should he be with us?" she asked urgently.

"Don't worry," Maggie replied, serenely. "It's a change to the plan but only a small one."

"Suppose he screws things up."

"He won't."

"You can't be sure. He's not supposed to be with us."

"Don't worry about every detail in life, Charlie. You'll go mad very quickly."

"Still doesn't tell me what we're going to do."

Maggie set out her bedroll. "I'm going to sleep. You can take watch. Wake me in four hours."

"Maggie," Charlie whined.

Maggie smiled as she got comfortable. "Charlie, we're going to the man that though this whole plan up. I'm fairly certain he can hand a new person in the mix."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll find out in Chicago now won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny leaned against his father in the back of the cart. The two had been walking but Danny's lungs felt funny so Ben requested they ride. "Everyone feeling alright?" Tom asked as he ambled up to them while they took a break to rest.

"Better," Danny nodded. "Sorry about being useless."

"You're not useless, just a little sick," Ben told him. "Probably the pollen in the air."

"Had a cousin like that," Tom agreed. "Same thing happened to him every summer."

"Bet he had an inhaler," Danny countered.

"Don't worry," Ben counseled. "It won't be an issue once we're back in Philly." Danny just hmm'ed. Ben noticed the paper in Tom's hands. "What's that?"

"This? Letter to Bass. Need to let him know that the first part of the plan went off without a hitch. He'll be glad to hear it."

"How is Bass these days?"

Tom shook his head with a smile. "Not the same without Miles, I can tell you that. But he manages to keep the government running. Barely some days."

"Sounds like our Bass," Ben said with a fond smile. "But we'll all be home soon. And we'll all be able to ease that burden."

"No doubt," Tom agreed.

"What about Charlie and Maggie?" Danny piped up. Both men turned to him. "Are they alright? Is someone going to help them to Miles?"

"Oh, they'll be fine," Tom assured him. "My son is actually supposed to meet them on the way to see Miles. He'll help them out."

While they were discussing that, Charlie was miles away heading out to get water. She was so busy thinking about what her family looked like now that she almost didn't notice the boy at the riverside. Nervous, Charlie ducked back around the corner and watched him work his bow. "You know," he called, "Most people just say good morning."

Charlie came back out. "I was just…good morning."

"Good Morning," he nodded. Charlie peered at the boy. He seemed so damn familiar. "You're staring," he told her.

"I'm sorry…you just look like…"

He pulled out a pendant with a dragon's breath opal on it. "Like a boy you used to play with when you were little?" Realization dawned on Charlie's face. "It's good to see you again, Charlotte."

Charlie nearly dropped her water bottles in shock. "Jason," she breathed. She looked him up and down. "You grew up hot." Jason let out a bark of laughter and Charlie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh god, I didn't mean that…I mean, I meant but I didn't…to blurt it out…I just…"

Jason came and put his hands on her shoulders. "Its okay, Charlie. You grew up hot too."

Charlie laughed as she hugged him. "Oh god, Jason, it's so good to see you."

"Good to see you," Jason agreed. "How has your family been getting on?"

"We've been alright. All missing Philly though. You?"

"Same. The whole Family is missing you guys. Emma and my mom keep talking about how it's a shame we've been so separated the past few years."

Charlie grinned. "But we're all going home now."

"Yes we are." He looked at her bottles. "Want help with that?"

"I'm just filling up them up."

"I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Yeah, right."

Jason rolled his eyes and followed her down to the river. "So your dad and Danny got picked up my father?"

"They did," Charlie agreed. "On their way to Philly right now." She glanced at him through her lashes. "What's your part in the big master plan?"

"Mostly just tailing you." Charlie turned to stare at him and Jason winced. "That came out badly."

"It did," she agreed.

"What I meant is I'm supposed to follow you and Maggie and make sure you don't get into any trouble. Then show up in Chicago and follow you to see Miles." Jason frowned. "But then it gets weird."

"Weird how?"

"You're supposed to make a scene so Miles can reveal me to be Militia. Then I'm to go to the local garrison and get the Militia stationed there. They'll try to capture them."

It was Charlie's turn to frown. "But he'll kill them. Miles is the best fighter out there."

"Don't look at me," Jason shrugged. "I have my orders and I carry them out."

"My loyalty lies with The Family," Charlie said, quoting the phrase she had heard all her life when missions were being given out.

"Exactly. And we all have our part to play in this grand scheme of Miles'."

"Well then," Charlie began as she stood, "you should know that there's a third person in our company."

"Third person?"

"Yep. His name is Aaron Pittman. My dad found him shortly after we were sent away from Philly. He decided since my dad was his friend, he's coming along."

Jason cocked his head. "And Maggie allowed that?"

Charlie shrugged. "She said there wasn't a problem with it."

"So what will you do with this 'Aaron Pittman' now?"

"Take him to Miles I guess. Maggie says Miles will know what to do." Jason grinned. "What's that for?"

"It's just…we're talking about Miles like he's some sort of all-knowing god. And I happen to know for a fact that he's spent the last four years killing his liver in a bar in Chicago."

"Yeah, he's also the one running this entire operation. So I'd like to believe he knows what he's doing."

"If not we're all screwed."

Charlie hugged him tightly once more. "Guess I'll see you in Chicago."

"You will," Jason agreed. "Oh, and my name is Nate since we have a non-Family member traveling with us."

"Nate," Charlie nodded. "I'll do my best to remember that."

"Good. And take this for Maggie."

Charlie took the piece of paper from him and made her way back up to the camp. She watched Aaron hastily stuff something in his bag but paid it no mind. Instead she focused on Maggie. "Where have you been?"

"I was getting water," she replied huffily. She dropped the paper into Maggie's pack where the other woman immediately noticed it. They couldn't discuss it right now but Maggie could tell it was from one of The Family.

They camped that night in an airplane. Charlie only half listened to Aaron's talk about owning a plane before the Blackout. She wondered if Mason had grown up the same way Jason had. All broad shoulders and strong arms and, well…built. There was no hiding the power in that body. And he wasn't trying to either. Charlie fell asleep to dreams of children playing and strong men smiling at her.

Which was why she wasn't immediately startled when she felt a hand brush her forehead. In fact she was fine until she realized the hand wasn't in her dream. Charlie felt her heart rate speed up as she realized bandits were on the plane with them. "Wakey, wakey," the one next to her said.

As Charlie scrambled to remember her self-defense lessons, the leader spoke up. "You know, you should be more careful. I hear there's all sorts of bad men out there on the roads."

"Look, just take what you want and go," Aaron said.

Charlie would have rolled her eyes if they weren't in danger. "Are you giving us orders?" the leader snapped.

"Just take it easy," Maggie soothed. "Look, side pocket."

The leader turned to Maggie's bag and dug through it, coming up with a clear bottle. Charlie had to work at not smiling when she saw it. Maggie's poisoned whiskey. Always kept on hand when the other woman went out to just to be safe. Charlie had helped her make this batch just two days ago, extra strong in case of bandits.

The bandits crowed about their find and Charlie relaxed in her seat until the man next to her dragged her to her feet. Maggie and Aaron yelled but no one paid them any mind. Charlie's attempts to fight off her rapist were futile. She knew Miles and Bass and the others would be very disappointed if they learned how badly she had allowed her fighting skills to deteriorate. She hoped she lived long enough to see that disappointment after telling them.

The men with Maggie and Aaron started succumbing to the effects of the whiskey but that didn't help Charlie right at the moment. However the arrow in her rapist's chest did. She glanced out to see Jason standing there, looking just as worried as her. Charlie had never wanted to hug somebody so bad in her life. But she wasn't supposed to know him. He was a stranger she met on the road, nothing more. Still, the stranger had saved her life so she offered for him to stay the night with them.

When Aaron finally fell into fitful sleep, helped along by Maggie's herbs, Charlie flung herself into Jason's arms. "I nearly died," she whispered.

"I wouldn't' have let that happen," he promised.

She pulled away so Maggie could hug Jason tightly. "You save her," she murmured. "You wonderful boy, you saved her."

Jason shrugged modestly. "I couldn't let her be hurt."

"No you couldn't," Maggie agreed. "Charlie passed me your note. I suspect you weren't supposed to show up this early in our travels."

Jason shook his head. "My orders were to tail you until you reached Chicago and then show up randomly. But with the incident…"

Maggie cupped his cheek. "You did the right thing," she assured him. Then she stepped back to study Jason. "You certainly grew up strong and handsome. Just like your father."

"I get that a lot," Jason agreed with a smile.

"I'm sure you do. How are your mother and father by the way?"

"Doing well. They miss you and everyone else that's been sent from Philly."

Maggie cocked her head. "Others have been sent away as well?"

"A few," Jason nodded. "But I'm sure Miles will have more on that. I think we're supposed to round them up while we're out."

"I'm sure we'll learn more when we get to Miles," Maggie said. "Come, sleep, Jason. It's late and we'll all need our rest."

Charlie noticed how Maggie actively led Jason to a seat next to Charlie and let her touch on his arm linger. She remembered that taboos like personal space and touching were really relaxed in The Family. But then, when you were having sex with everyone, something like touching was really mundane.

The next morning they started out again, Maggie trying to remember to call Jason by his real name. They talked about how Charlie shouldn't trust strangers on the path even though they both knew Jason was no stranger. It made Charlie angry at Aaron. If he hadn't been there, the three of them could have spent the walk catching up. It would have been like she was little all over again. And Charlie hated that she couldn't feel the closeness until Aaron fell asleep each night and the three of them huddled together by the fire. She hoped Miles knew a way to get rid of Aaron once they got to Chicago.

Seeing the old stadium that talked about the "Chicago Cubs" filled Charlie with excitement. She wished Aaron wasn't there so she could grab Jason's hand as they walked across the bridge and share ideas about what her uncle looked like now. Charlie had to settle for looking at the city around her in wonder. It was very different from Philly. Or at least from the Philly she had left. That place had been clean and bright. Things were dirtier here and the people seemed meaner somehow.

A fight broke out in front of them and Charlie fell backwards while Jason snuck an apple from a nearby car. This was certainly not the type of city Charlie was used to living in. She wondered if Miles had plans to fix it all when they got back to Philly. Charlie certainly hoped so. This didn't look like a safe or sanitary place to live. Charlie and Jason noticed the large building with a busted sign called "The Grand" nearby. Jason had been told to expect Miles in there.

Charlie wondered if he was a regular customer here. Jason spoke of Miles killing his liver every night. Maybe this man wouldn't be the same Uncle Miles she remembered from her childhood. She remembered a warrior with a sense of humor. A man who had only to snap his fingers and the world was delivered to him on a platter. But he was never too busy to play with the kids when asked and took his turn with child rearing just like everyone else. Charlie wondered what he looked like now and if he was sick from all the drinking. Or whatever else people did in a city like this.

There were boards on every window and door in the room they entered. Charlie felt nervous from all the men looking and whistling at her and Maggie. She felt dirty just being in here. They made their way to the bar to start their search. "Excuse me," Maggie called. "Maybe you could help us."

The bartender turned. "God, I hope so."

Charlie had to fight a smile. There was no denying her uncle was standing right in front of her, healthy as a horse and ready to finish his master plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're looking for someone," Maggie said.

Miles kept his attention on the scotch he was pouring. "That accent. Lady you are classin' up the joint."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Maggie quipped. Miles frowned at her. He'd forgotten how sassy she could be. "We're looking for a man named Miles Matheson."

Miles shrugged. "Don't know him."

"No, but he has to be here," Charlie burst out.

"What do you want me to say kid?" Miles turned from them.

Charlie bit her lip. "If you know him or know anyone who does, tell him his brother is dead."

Miles looked back at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm his niece, Charlie…Charlotte."

Miles looked at each one of them in turn. Charlie wondered if he was trying to determine how Aaron fit into their group. "Just you," he declared pointing at Charlie, "come with me."

Jason shook his head. "Hold up, man. She," he gestured to Charlie with his knife, "isn't' going anywhere with you."

Miles had the knife at Jason's throat before he could blink. "She's my niece," he stated. "I don't 'know you."

"You're uncle Miles?" Charlie asked. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Underwhelmed?" he shrugged.

Not in the slightest. "No…it's just…"

"Not here," Miles insisted. "Come on."

"Alright," she murmured.

Miles took her up to the third floor landing and went to pour himself a whiskey. Then he turned to her. "You…have certainly grown up in the last six years," he declared. Charlie shifted nervously. "What?"

"It's just…dad said not to trust anyone," she explained.

Miles nodded. He rummaged through the cabinet and came out with a flask. One side had a pendant like her dad's soldiered on to it. "Believe me now?" he asked.

"Had to be sure," she said sheepishly.

"Fair enough," Miles agreed, putting the flask away. "But now that we've finished with the formalities, get your ass over here and hug me."

Charlie laughed as she darted into his arms for a hug so tight it lifted her off her feet. "I missed you," she squealed.

"Oh, I missed you too, little duck," Miles said. He held her at arm's length. "But you're not so little anymore are you? Come stand in the light here; let me get a good look at you." Charlie nervously stood in a pool of light while Miles looked her over. "You…look a lot like your mother," he admitted. "But there's plenty of Matheson in there too." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

Charlie blushed. "Thank you."

Miles went to grab his whiskey. "Can I assume the strapping young man with you is Jason Neville?"

"It is," Charlie agreed.

Miles nodded as he drank. "He grew up easy on the eyes too. But that was expected with his parents. Maggie doesn't look any worse for the wear for being in the sticks. She treat you and Danny well?"

"She was the best," Charlie told him.

"Glad to hear it." Miles settled himself in a leather armchair and gestured to another one across from it. "Come sit. Tell me about everyone and everything. Shortened version, though. We can get into details later."

Charlie chatted on and on about the past six years. Miles didn't ask many questions but he never interrupted her and seemed genuinely interested in her tales. Eventually he asked her about how the plan was going. Charlie detailed each step for him. "And now we're here," she ended.

"This, uh, this Aaron Pittman," Miles gestured. "Tell me more about him."

Charlie shrugged. "I told you, he and dad became friends when we were sent away. He insisted on coming along." She looked a little sheepish. "Maggie said it would be alright."

"Is he a fighter?"

"Aaron? No way. He couldn't even shoot straight. He was the school teacher in our village. He's very peaceful and very…afraid of the woods."

Miles mulled all of it over as he sipped his whiskey. "Interesting. Well, the rebel play was mostly for the villagers but we'll have to keep it up for Chuckles apparently. That certainly changes things."

"Can't we just…get rid of him?" Charlie suggested.

Miles smirked. "Aren't we bloody thirsty?" She blushed again. "Eh, he's probably just a pawn but I don't' want to get rid of him just yet. People can surprise you, Charlie. Even those you think you know well." He drained the last of his whiskey. "No, I think we'll keep Aaron Pittman around for now. Switching up the plan keeps things interesting. I want to see how everyone rolls with this new plot."

"Can I…?"

"Speak up, Charlie."

"It's just…I was just wondering what the plan is," Charlie said. "Everything is so disjointed."

"I suppose you knowing the broad spectrum goals won't hurt," Miles agreed. "But not now."

"Why not?"

"Because Jason and Maggie deserve to know too and I hate repeating myself." Miles kissed her hair. "You are going to go down and make a fuss like I refused you. I'll be right behind. Should things go well, Jason will reveal himself as Militia and we'll take it from there."

"Are you sure?"

"I never make a move unless I'm sure, kid."

Charlie shrugged and darted downstairs. Her acting skills were really getting a lot of use these days. Jason asked her what was wrong and she brushed him off. Miles was right on her heels for Jason to confront him. "What did you say?" Jason demanded.

Miles grabbed his arm and revealed the M brand. "Militia," he said. "When'd you join up?"

Jason head-butted him and left quickly. Miles cleared the bar until it was just the four of them. Charlie couldn't' help but be stung when he ordered them out as well. She knew it was part of the plan but it still sucked. So she left with Maggie to do her part of whatever it was that Miles was planning. Hopefully it wasn't something stupid.

Miles was waiting for the Militia guard when they arrived. "Miles Matheson," the leader greeted. "There's a bounty on your head."

Miles smirked. "I know. I wrote it." He nodded to Jason. "Good work. Go bar the door. We don't' want anyone escaping."

The soldiers looked uncomfortable. "What's going on here?" one demanded.

"Lieutenant, you and your men have been found guilty of treason against the Monroe Republic and the selling of military secrets to the Georgia Federation." Miles unsheathed his sword. "The sentence is death. Any last words?"

"There's eighteen of us and one of you. We can take you."

The smirk remained in place. "You can try."

The fight was brief but intense. Miles barely had time to slip Jason the message to meet them at the edge of the city that night. He was angry that Charlie came back after he sent her off but she did save his life. Sort of. Miles decided to let it slide. Charlie just wanted to prove herself. Besides, it was a lot easier to spin the tale of needing to come with the group when they played it this way. So Miles grabbed his things and they walked until they made it back to the edge of the city where they set up camp.

"You dose him?" Miles asked that night.

"Out like a light," Maggie nodded. "But we need to be careful. We can't keep feeding him these herbs forever."

Miles grinned. "I'm sure you have something up your sleeve."

"I might," she agreed with a coy smile.

Miles kissed her. "I have missed your herb magic," he told her.

"Is that all you missed?" Maggie teased.

"Oh, I've missed *so* much more. And believe me, we'll get to that." He kissed her again. "But later."

"God, I hope so. If two people are getting it on, I better be in on it."

Miles turned. "Jason, it's been ages." He hugged the young man. "You grew up *good*. Tell me how your parents are. I know your mom wasn't happy about you being sent away from Philly."

"She understood the reason," Jason hedged.

"Kid, no one is being accused of anything. Relax."

"Why did we all have to leave?" Charlie asked.

"Because I believe in being fair. The life I've set up isn't for everyone. Some people actually prefer monogamy. And I figured all you kids deserved a chance to see the other side of things. You should make an informed decision before…joining."

"I want to be family," Charlie insisted.

"Charlie, you'll always be family."

"Jason, too?"

Miles winked at the young man. "Of course."

"Touching as this all is," Maggie cut in. "We were promised answers."

"Fair enough," Miles nodded. "But I can't tell you everything. There's too many moving parts."

"But you did say you could tell us the broad goals," Charlie prompted.

"Yes, I did. The long term goal is Georgia."

"Georgia?" Maggie repeated. "What do they have to do with anything?'

"They're the reason we're in this," Miles replied. "The Georgia Federation has been a thorn in our side for years on end now. We've tried to play nice with them but they won't get on board. And now they've even begun inciting the Plains Nation against us."

"We don't have the forces to face them both," Maggie sighed.

"Exactly," Miles nodded. "And we're not the only ones who know that."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"He means the Rebels, right?" Jason said. Miles nodded and everyone looked to Jason. "My mom has been gathering Intel from the other ladies. Rebel attacks are way up. They think because Georgia and the Plains are harassing us that we're weak. They think they can topple the government if they just plan right."

"They're wrong," Miles stated. "But we don't' want them to know that just yet."

"We don't?" Charlie frowned.

"No. No, I want them to think they're gaining the upper hand. That way when we crush them they'll remember the lesson better."

"How exactly do you plan to do this?" Maggie asked.

"By encouraging Georgia."

"You've lost me," Jason stated.

"We pretend like Monroe is losing it," Miles explaining. "Losing his mind, losing power, losing control. Georgia decides this is a good time to step in and swallow our empire. Instead, we'll swallow theirs. And once we have the money and power of the Georgia Federation on our side, there isn't a single nation out there that will be able to fight against us. Even the rebels will have to lay down their weapons."

"This is all good in theory but how do you plan to take over Georgia?" Maggie asked. "They've been a thorn in our side for a very good reason."

"Simple. From the inside out."

"That makes about as much sense as keeping Aaron around," Charlie stated.

Miles winked at her. "Just follow my lead. I promise I know what I'm doing."

"We don't' have much choice at this point," Jason sighed.

"Exactly," Miles agreed. "Now you guys go get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

The next day, both Miles' and Tom's groups continue their trek to Philly and their part in moving the plan forward. While in a valley a messenger rode into a Militia encampment. "General," he called, stepping into a particular tent. "Message from Tom Neville."

Sebastian Monroe looked up from his battle plans. "Thank you," he nodded, taking the note. "Dismissed." He poured himself a drink and went to his table to read the note.

"You look pensive," a voice said.

Bass turned to see Mia strolling up in only a sheet. "And you look beautiful," he smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No but that idiot that came clamoring in did," she sighed. "What's with the note?"

Bass pulled her into his lap. "It's from Neville," he reported. "He's got Danny and Ben."

"That's good."

Bass nodded. "Danny's asthma is acting up but Ben has the formula for his medicine. He should be alright to come to the capital."

"Any word from Miles?"

"Not yet. The last I heard, Jason had met up with Charlie and Maggie. They were on their way to find Miles with a new person in tow."

"New how?"

Bass shrugged. "Some villager that was friends with Ben. They say he's harmless." Bass kissed her shoulder. "I don't think we're getting a new member. Miles has become quite used to those of us he's already got. He doesn't seem interested in bringing in anyone else."

Mia snorted. "If that's true, then who are all those women that Julia is in charge of?"

Bass smiled at her. "Those are one night stands. Not family."

Mia kissed him deeply. "If the wheels are turning it means all of us are going to be very busy for a long while. We should enjoy this downtime while we can."

"Did I wear you out last night?'

"That was last night. This is today. Now get your ass in that bed."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie frowned at her father. "But I don't want to leave Philly," she protested. "I like it here."

"I do too," Ben agreed. "But we need to leave."

"Did you tick off Uncle Miles?" Danny asked as he filled up water bottles. "That's usually why people are exiled."

Ben frowned at the both of them. "I did not upset your uncle Miles," he snapped, taking the water from Danny and packing it away. "And we are not being exiled."

"Then why do we have to leave?" Charlie demanded. "Why do we have to pack up everything we own, say goodbye to all our friends, and leave our home? What the hell did you do?"

"Who says he did anything?"

The whole family turned to see Miles in the doorway. Charlie ran to hug her uncle. "Whatever dad did, I'm sorry," she said. "Please don't send us away."

"Your father didn't do anything worth apologizing for," Miles replied. "This is all a part of the plan."

"What sort of plan?" Danny asked.

"A very large and complicated plan that I will explain to you much later," Miles said. "Once you are called home."

"You mean you aren't sending us away forever?" Charlie's eyes were so full of hope Miles had a hard time holding onto his laughter.

"Of course not, little duck. You're family. Besides, the city won't be very interesting soon anyway. Everyone is going to be leaving."

"Really?" Charlie frowned. "Why is that?"

"I told you, all part of the plan." He smiled at Ben. "But I do have quite the surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Ben repeated.

Miles stepped away from the door to reveal Maggie behind him. "Mind another traveler coming along?"

Everyone lit up. "You're coming with us?" Ben asked.

"If you'll let me," Maggie nodded.

"Of course!" Charlie grinned.

"Of course," Ben agreed. "Come help pack."

"Charlie! Charlie!"

Charlie was shaken from her day dream by Maggie calling for her. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked.

"Fine. Just thinking. So our next step here is to find Nora right?"

"That's right," Maggie nodded. "She was sent to infiltrate the rebels but it's been a while since anyone's seen her."

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

Maggie shrugged. "No one knows." She looked up at the sound of rustling bushes. "Seems like Aaron is on his way back. Jason, you'd best disappear. Remember Miles' instructions. Safe distance."

Jason hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I will. Be safe."

"Always," Maggie smiled.

Jason hugged Charlie next. "Don't' let Miles intimidate you too much."

"Never. See you soon."

Jason was gone like a puff of smoke before Aaron returned. Before they could be forced into small talk, the sound of swords could be heard. "Do you hear that?" Aaron asked.

Charlie frowned. "Where's Miles?"

They found him with his sword pointed at the throat of an unconscious bounty hunter. Maggie elbowed Charlie hard. That was when she remembered she was supposed to be playing the role of shocked country girl. So she stepped in and made Miles stop. "We're playing a very dangerous game here," Maggie reminded her as the men locked up the bounty hunter. "You can't falter for even a moment."

"I know," Charlie sighed. "But I wouldn't' have to worry about it if we didn't' have Aaron."

"Be that as it may, your uncle wants Aaron alive for now. So we'll all play our parts and see where this quest takes us."

"Fair enough. You leave something for Jason?"

"Of course. Let's go."

They made their way to Pontiac, Illinois. The city was still dirtier than Philly but Charlie counted three brothels and six sex shops just inside the city limits. That was more like what she was used to in a city. Not to mention the militia mark stamped on every wall she could see.

"Oh look, they're having a sale on heroin," Aaron remarked.

Charlie paid him no mind. She was busy looking at two militia beating up on some man. "What did he do?" she asked.

"They're militia, it could be anything," Maggie replied.

But they noticed the tattoo on his neck. That man was a registered pimp. His list of crimes was still long. Anything from not paying the correct taxes to barring certain people from his services. Most likely though he had been caught mistreating his workers. The rules were very strict on that. Charlie felt another elbow in her ribs and remembered that regular country girls were not supposed to feel safe at such a sight. She ran up to Miles. "Danny is with guys like that and we're here…why are we here?"

"Look you want to get Danny back we're gonna need to go up against Monroe and couple hundred of his men. I can't do that alone. I need help. And my help is here."

"Where are you going?"

"A little place called 'shut up and stay here'."

Miles made his way into the gambling hall. Nora knew this was the meet up spot. She was supposed to come here every day at this time. The fact that he didn't see her was worrying. But nothing he couldn't handle. Now the bounty hunter, well…that wasn't anything he couldn't handle either. But it was really annoying him how many people were looking for him. Still, he was the one that wrote the order for his head so he had no one to blame but himself. And really, he could just hear Emma tartly explaining that to him while she shook her head with a smile. God, he needed to get home.

Miles obediently followed them out with the cuffs on, incredibly bored. He began to make a mental list of all the things he needed to take care of once this was over. Clearly Charlie's training had to be high on the list. She should have been able to take these people on without thought. And even having Aaron around was not a good enough excuse for putting herself and Maggie in that situation.

Miles was always a strategist and as soon as the terrain turned in his favor, he took charge once more. The grunts were easily dealt with. The bounty hunter started running but Miles was still fast enough to take him. "Is Nora here or what?" he demanded, choking the man on his cuffs.

"No," he grunted.

"Where is she?"

"She's probably dead by now." Miles pulled the chain tighter. "She got arrested for stealing militia gold. They sent her to a work camp south of here. In Fort Chasworth I think."

Miles snapped his neck. The man was useless to him now. He had to think about what to do with this unforeseen development with Nora. Infiltrating the rebels was all well and good but getting caught was not part of the plan. Seemed like Fate liked to throw plenty of curve balls at Miles. That was okay though. Bass had taught him how to turn curve balls into home runs every time. He glanced back at Charlie. He could tell by the look on her face that she understood how upset he was with her. Her eyes told him that she was sorry and she really hadn't been practicing as she should have. Oh yeah, that girl was going to be up at dawn every day until she was back in fighting form.

While Miles was trying to decide their next move, Mia was just waking up. She glanced over to see Bass doing up the buttons on his blue uniform. "What are you doing up?" she wondered.

"Attempting to successfully run a country and a militia," Bass replied. "You can sleep longer if you want to."

"There's no point if you're not in the bed," she said as she sat up. "Why can't you stay a little longer?"

"I told you. I have to go be President Monroe."

Mia half smiled at him. "It's because I'm not a redhead isn't it? I've seen you spend hours with Emma you know."

Bass came over to kiss her. "It is not because you're not a redhead," he insisted. "It's because Miles decided to be lazy and dump all the responsibility of this place on me. So I need to make sure when he and the others make their way home there is actually a place to come home too."

"Fair enough," Mia sighed as she rolled out of the bed. "Well if you're up I might as well be too." She gave a full body stretch. "Maybe I can get some target practice in."

"Just make sure you change before you go out," Bass teased. He kissed her once more before stepping outside.

He grimaced at the sunshine. The country was nice enough if you had the right people with you. The Family had gone on quite the picnic about a year before Miles had started putting his strange and tangled plan into motion and sending everyone away. Bass had liked the country back then. Now, stuck in a tent village with most of The Family miles away? Not so much. Mia was good company though. She didn't mind letting him do his own thing once in a while and she was very pleasant company in bed. But Bass still wished he was back in Philly and everyone was home.

He made his way to Strausser's tent where he could hear the man torturing another prisoner. Bass hated this part of the job. Ducking into the tent, he found that the man was pretty beat up. Miles used to have this job when he was still in Philly. Play the good cop to Strausser's bad cop. And he had always been much better at it than Bass. But then, Miles had that talent of being able to make people want to listen to him. "What are you doing?" Bass demanded, not raising his voice.

"I'm…interrogating this prisoner, sir," Strausser replied.

"Not like this," Bass said. Miles' words, stolen from some other interrogation. Bass wasn't very good at this on his own. "We are not animals." Use a quiet tone Miles had always said. The prisoners had probably been listening to their own screams for several hours. Quiet was the best way to reach them. Bass picked up a cloth, wet it, and gave the same speech he had heard Miles give Rosie when the other man had flipped her into joining their side. With some editing of course. Bass was pretty sure this man wasn't interested in protecting children.

But it didn't work. And Bass could feel his temper rising. He reached for a knife but a sound stopped him. A bird call. A very specific bird call in fact. "Sergeant Strausser come with me," Bass ordered.

Both men left the tent to find Mia standing near by. "Sounds like you're having difficulity," she smiled.

"Is that why you stopped my interrogation?" Bass asked.

Mia gave him a coy smile. "I did that because you're both being stupid. Let me take a chance at this guy. If I can't break him, Strausser can cut his heart out."

Bass and Strausser exchanged a glance. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Sure as I can be. And what do we have to lose? If I'm wrong you can kill him and we can all go home. But if I'm right, we get valuable information that could speed up whatever insane plan Miles has brewing."

"You've got fifteen minutes," Bass told her.

Mia grinned. "Shouldn't take all that long." She strode towards the tent, glad she hadn't bothered to clean up too much this morning. A little dirt on her face and arms made her look just like someone in a desperate situation as she scurried into the tent. She looked to the prisoner. "Who are you?" she panted as though she had just been running hard.

"Mia Clayton?" the man asked.

She gave him a suspicious look. "How do you know me?'

"Your sister talks about you."

Now Mia's look turned hopeful. "You know Nora? Have you seen her? Is she okay?" Mia darted a look around the tent and shuffled in close. "I was trying to work a job when they caught me. I haven't seen Nora since. I'm worried for her."

"I haven't seen her," he admitted. "But I can take you to people who have."

"Really?" Mia began undoing his ropes. "Where are they? Where's the rebel camp?"

"South of here. Only two days if we push it. They're holed up in an old warehouse store."

Mia got to her feet with a smug smile. "And that's how you run an interrogation boys," she called.

Bass was actually clapping as he entered with a real smile on his face. "I bow to your clearly superior intelligence," he said, doing just that.

"Well done, Miss Clayton," Strausser agreed.

The prisoner looked between all of them. "You're supposed to be with the rebels," he snapped at Mia.

She lifted the left sleeve of her jacket and raised her arm so he could see the bracelet with the dragon's breath opal set in silver. "My loyalty belongs to The Family."

"Thank you for your help," Bass said as he wrapped an arm around Mia's waist. "Unfortunately we can't let you live. Miss Clayton and her sister are still needed for undercover missions." He shook his head. "You should have just told us what you knew."

Bass led Mia out of the tent while Strausser finished up. "I can tell Nora about this in my next letter right?" Mia asked. "Or at least have Miles tell her?"

Bass kissed her. "You and your sister have the most adorable rivalry."

"You just like it because whatever we do ends up benefitting you."

"You're confusing me with Miles again."

"You could show me the difference again."

Bass smiled at her comment. "I would. But then we'd be late getting back to Philly."


End file.
